


Beautiful Souls

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Prima di lui erano spuntati curiosi occhioni azzurri e un musetto dal pelo bianco spruzzato di macchioline scure. Il cucciolo aveva spalancato fauci feline, allungato zampotte dagli artigli spianati e, con le orecchie tese verso l’alto, aveva emesso un ruggito infantile che di minaccioso non ne aveva avuto nemmeno l’eco. Infine, era rotolato giù, in un concitato agitare di zampe e coda, sparendo sotto il davanzale della finestra.Infagottato in una vecchia trapunta sdrucita, Steve non aveva osato muovere un muscolo.[ raccolta di fic daemon!au scritta per il Writober 2019 & la Stucky Bingo 2019 ]





	Beautiful Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dæmon: ispirato a "Queste oscure materie" di Philip Pullman. È la manifestazione fisica dell'anima di un individuo sotto forma di animale che lo accompagna sempre e costituisce un'entità separata dalla persona, nonostante ne faccia parte. I dæmon dei bambini non hanno forma fissa, normalmente cambiano a seconda dell'umore. Una volta che il ragazzo raggiunge la maturità il dæmon assume la sua forma definitiva.

Prima di _lui_ erano spuntati curiosi occhioni azzurri e un musetto dal pelo bianco spruzzato di macchioline scure. Il cucciolo aveva spalancato fauci feline, allungato zampotte dagli artigli spianati e, con le orecchie tese verso l’alto, aveva emesso un ruggito infantile che di minaccioso non ne aveva avuto nemmeno l’eco. Infine, era rotolato giù, in un concitato agitare di zampe e coda, sparendo sotto il davanzale della finestra.

Steve continuò a fissare in quella direzione.

Infagottato in una vecchia trapunta sdrucita, non aveva osato muovere un muscolo. Sopra le gambette incrociate teneva in bilico un blocco da disegno – sulla pagina, lo schizzo di una Brooklyn in cornice e tratti anneriti di un davanzale oltre cui, adesso, cercava di guardare stendendo il collo verso l’alto, per scoprire che fine avesse fatto il cucciolo.

Dal bozzo di coperte al suo fianco, qualcosa si mosse.

«Mamma, mamma!» ne uscì una vocettina _piccola_, dalle note gracchianti e un debole frullio di ali che gli solleticò una caviglia.

«Shss, cosa fai?»

La vocetta lo ignorò e riprese a gracchiare. «Mamma! Ci è tornata la febbre, ora abbiamo anche le allucinazioni!»

«Zitta, non la chiamare!» Steve piazzò entrambe le mani intorno al bozzo di coperte, seppellendo voce e piume. «Non erano allucinazioni, c’era davvero una tigre alla finestra!»

«Ma le tigri non volano!»

«La mia dæmon non è una tigre, è un leopardo delle nevi.» Una nuova voce si intromise nel discorso, il tono scanzonato come il sorriso largo che Steve vide in faccia al bambino appena comparso fuori dalla finestra. Sulla sua testa, tra capelli castani e spettinati, un cucciolo di leopardo delle nevi si teneva ancorato con tutte e quattro le zampe – un caschetto peloso e ruggente dietro cui spuntava il ricciolo di una morbida coda maculata.

Il bimbo si issò con la forza delle braccia e portò un ginocchio sbucciato al davanzale, scavalcandolo agilmente, come fosse stato il padrone di quella stanza ed entrare dalla finestra fosse una nuova moda.

«Tadan!» fece perfino una volta saltato giù, scarponcini ben allacciati sul pavimento e braccia piegate mentre si inchinava.

Steve batté le palpebre.

Il bambino non scomparve.

Da sotto le coperte, artigli ricurvi di una zampetta si fecero faticosamente strada, vinsero le mani di Steve che ancora premevano e, poco dopo, un’aquilotta dal piumaggio scarno gonfiò penne fragili e stropicciate che sembravano tenute insieme dallo sputo. «Se siete dei ladri, dovete essere tra i più incompetenti di Brooklyn per aver scelto proprio questa casa. Non c’è niente da rubare. E poi rubare è una cosa proprio spregia… sprendev… _sprengevole_!»

Il bambino rise. A bocca aperta mise in mostra una fila di denti spezzata nel mezzo da una finestrella. «Non siamo ladri, siamo conquistatori!» annunciò, le parole leggermente sibilanti.

«Roar!» esplose la dæmon sulla sua testa.

Steve reclinò la testolina. «Cosa conquistate?»

«Di solito il campetto vicino casa. Oggi, invece questa stanza. Gli altri mi hanno sfidato perché dicevano che qui viveva il fantasma di un bambino morto, tipo, un sacco di anni fa.» Il piccolo arricciò il naso, si fece avanti e si piegò verso il letto, avvicinandosi a quell’ammasso informe e trapuntato che sommergeva la figuretta di Steve. «Ma non sei un fantasma, vero? A me sembri piuttosto vivo.»

«Certo che non sono un fantasma!» rispose Steve, impettito. Gettò le coperte lontano, rivelando una camiciona da notte ormai scolorita per i troppi lavaggi e in cui sarebbero potuti starci larghi entrambi. Da sotto partivano gambette smilze, spigolose ossicina ricoperte di pelle che, goffamente, spinse oltre il bordo del letto, allontanando il blocco da disegno.

Si mise in piedi, piccolo e magro come un chiodo; la pelle era così sottile che, al di sotto, il reticolo di vene e capillari spuntava vivido come fosse stato ricalcato a penna. «Sono vivo tanto quanto lo sei tu. E ora che lo sai, puoi dire ai tuoi amici che qui ci vive Steve Rogers.»

«E Sun!» gli fece il verso l’aquilotta, sollevando il becco con fierezza, in un svolazzare di ali che la sollevò per qualche centimetro, prima che caracollasse malamente ai suoi piedi.

«Oww, Sun!» Steve si chinò a raccoglierla tra le braccia, la strinse al petto e, dopo quella pietosa figura, non osò alzare lo sguardo sull’altro bambino. Con un broncio contrito si assicurava di coprire la piccola aquila con le mani, come a volerla nascondere, a volerla proteggere.

Con uno scatto, però, l’altro gli si era piazzato di fronte, vicinissimo, insinuandosi nel suo spazio personale. Lo guardava con un entusiasmo che Steve non comprese. Era la prima volta che qualcuno, diverso da sua madre, si mostrava interessato a quel piccolo batuffolo di piume arruffate che aveva tra le mani. Di solito gli sguardi erano di scherno, gli stessi che poi avrebbero rifilato a lui, insieme a insulti e sberleffi.

Si fece indietro con le spalle. Quello era il momento in cui veniva pestato.

Ma l’altro bambino lo guardò elettrizzato. Perfino la sua dæmon era balzata sulla sua spalla e, con la coda attorcigliata al suo collo, tendeva una zampa a muovere l’aria, a voler spostare magicamente le mani di Steve e riportare la sua aquila alla luce.

«La tua dæmon si chiama Sun?!» sbottò di colpo lo sconosciuto.

Preso in contropiede, Steve ebbe solo la forza di annuire.

«Non ci credo! È fantastico! Dobbiamo diventare amici per forza! Praticamente siamo legati dal destino!»

Steve barcollò sul posto, travolto dall’entusiasmo altrui. «Ti… ti stai prendendo gioco di me?»

La piccola Sun, ripiegò un’ala davanti al becco e spiò da dietro le piume spalancate.

Il bimbo sorrise. Se fosse stato possibile per un aquila, avrebbe giurato di averla vista arrossire. «Certo che no, perché dovrei?» arricciò la bocca color pesco, all’improvviso rattristato. «Non ti va di diventare amici?»

Il rossore che non era apparso sulla piccola aquila, questa volta conquistò le gote di Steve. «Sì che mi va…» borbottò mordendosi l’interno della guancia. Lo fissava ancora guardingo, ma si era raddrizzato con le spalle e aveva strisciato la pianta del piede nudo in avanti sul pavimento gelido della camera, non sapendo bene cosa fare, cosa dire. Nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto di diventare suo amico.

Provava una strana sensazione, piacevole, dolciastra. Gli ricordava il tepore che aveva sentito nel petto e la delizia che gli era rimasta in bocca quando, per la prima volta, sua madre gli aveva preparato la cioccolata e nella tazza aveva fatto cadere due enormi marshmallows.

Si leccò le labbra, rimanendoci quasi male quando, sulla bocca, non riuscì a trovare alcuna traccia di cioccolato. Imbronciato rispose: «Dico solo che è strano e che nel destino non ci credo, perché uno deve scriversi la propria storia da solo.»

L’altro bimbo sembrò pensarci su. «Sì, ma quando qualcosa è speciale ha bisogno di un nome suo, di una definizione propria, sai, no? E allora lo chiami Destino.» gonfiò il petto d’orgoglio e scrollò la spalla, facendo rotolare il cucciolo di leopardo tra le mani. «E se non ci credi, eccoti la prova: la mia dæmon si chiama Moony!»

Steve e Sun guardarono la piccola dæmon in contemporanea.

«Steeevieee! Si chiama Moony~» esclamò per prima l’acquilotta.

Il rossore di Steve si estese a tutto il volto. «Ho sentito.»

«E io Sun~»

«Lo so.»

«E loro mi piacciono un sacco, diventiamo loro amici per sempre!»

«Sun!» Steve sembrò _esplodere_, era così rosso che sembrava una stufetta ambulante. Con due dita chiuse il becco della propria dæmon. «Ti sembra il caso di dire certe cose?»

L’altro bimbo rise, una risata che si unì al caldo gorgoglio della sua dæmon. «Anche voi ci piacete un sacco.» ammisero candidi, due voci unite a formarne una sola.

Il cuore di Steve batté nel petto come non aveva mai avuto la forza di fare prima d’allora, come se qualcuno avesse gli avesse regalato un cuore più forte – mille cuori più forti e che ora martellavano all’unisono per merito di un bimbo sconosciuto entrato nella sua stanza come un ladro.

«A proposito, io mi chiamo Bucky. Bucky Barnes.» Bucky gli tese la mano.

Steve la guardò come fosse un miraggio, con il timore di vederla scomparire a breve, quando gli ultimi raggi del sole sarebbero scomparsi dietro alla linea degli edifici di fronte alla sua finestra. La strinse, cercando di chiudervi intorno le dita con forza per trattenerla il più possibile e impedirgli di scomparire – anche se la sua mano era minuscola e scheletrica al confronto di quella di Bucky.

L’altro però agitò il braccio soddisfatto. «Anche se sei piccolo hai una presa proprio forte, sai? Papa dice che una stretta vigorosa definisce il coraggio di un uomo.»

Anche se la mano gli faceva già male, Steve ne fu felice. Abbozzò un sorriso, ma lo scatto del dæmon di Bucky glielo spense quasi subito.

Incassò la testa tra le spalle quando Moon balzò su Sun ed entrambe rotolarono a terra.

«Moony!» la chiamò allarmato il suo piccolo umano.

«Cosa? Non ho fatto niente!»

«Mi hai attaccato!» si lamentò Sun.

«No, non voleva…»

La dæmon sembrò prima gonfiarsi e poi fu come vederla implodere su se stessa, come se le ali venissero risucchiate dentro al suo corpicino tutte insieme, sfocando forme, unendo colori e in un attimo l’aquila non c’era più. Inghiottita dall’universo. Al suo posto, Sun ricomparve in una nuova veste.

A fissare Moony c’era una leoncina, il pelo scialbo, ma gli occhi brillanti. «Fatti, fatti sotto, non ho paura!»

Moony non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Balzò di nuovo sulla dæmon, la atterrò facilmente sotto il proprio peso, tenendole le zampotte sulle spalle, ma quando spalancò le fauci, fu solo per lasciarle un’ampia e umida lappata sul muso, leccandola felice.

Steve si tese come un fuso. Si passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia, la trovò asciutta – lo sapeva, certo che lo sapeva – ma gli restò comunque la sensazione di una lingua ruvida che gli grattava affettuosamente la pelle.

Bucky si schiarì la gola. «Ehm, scusala. È che le piacciono le coccole.»

«Non fa niente.» Steve si chiese se quel bambino fosse consapevole che essendo il suo daemon, significava che per sua stessa natura Bucky fosse coccolone. Ma il fatto che Sun non si fosse negata e che, timidamente, cercasse di strofinare il nasetto contro il muso di Moonie, lasciava intendere che, in fondo, non dispiacesse a nessuno dei due.

«Ora però è meglio che andiamo.»

«Ma siete appena arrivati!» era stata Sun a parlare, picchiettando debolmente con una zampina e poi con l’altra il fianco di Moony, giocosamente, quasi a farle la pasta.

Bucky ridacchiò come se qualcuno gli stesse facendo il solletico. Inchinandosi ai piedi delle due dæmon raccolse la propria da terra, aiutandola con un colpetto sul sedere ad acciambellarsi sulle sue spalle. «Mi piacerebbe rimanere, ma se tardo per la cena, papa tira fuori la cinghia.»

Steve si incupì. Aveva ricordi vaghi di suo padre, ricordava la puzza di birra quando l’uomo tornava a casa tardi, le urla, l’animo perso e il dæmon ferito, e la sua schiena ampia quando, in divisa, li aveva lasciati per l’ultima volta prima di partire per il fronte.

Lo aveva visto una volta schiaffeggiare sua madre, l’aveva odiato e, in quel momento, odiò anche l’idea che qualcuno potesse fare lo stesso con Bucky.

«Va bene, sì, è meglio che vai.»

Ma Moony non parve della stessa idea. Intorno alle spalle del suo umano, alla stregua di un’elegante collo di pelliccia, gli strofinava il muso contro la mascella, spintonando pianissimo.

C’era qualcosa di forte ed egualmente delicato in quel dæmon.

«_Buchy_, chiediglielo.» mormorò, storpiando il nome del bambino. Non era mai riuscita a pronunciarlo bene.

Bucky sbuffò. «Sì, sì, ora glielo chiedo.» Poi, rivolto a Steve: «Posso tornare a farti visita domani?»

Il biondino si illuminò, ma Sun, altrettanto felice, rispose per prima: «Certo che sì! Dovete! Domani, dopodomani e tutti gli altri giorni! Promettete su quello che avete di più caro!»

«Non ascoltatela, non c’è bisogno che promettete.» Il volto di Steve di nuovo rosso.

Bucky annuì. «Invece sì. Lo prometto su… uhm… oh, su questa!» Affondò la mano nella tasca dei calzoncini e ne estrasse una palla da baseball. Il fango incrostava le cuciture e il colore bianco di un tempo era ora più simile al grigio topo, ma ruotandola tra le dita mostrò la firma indelebile che la segnava. «Me l’ha autografata Jackie Robinson[1] in persona. È il mio tesoro più grande.»

Gliela lasciò tra le mani, il sorriso che si allargò quando notò lo sguardo affascinato di Steve e decise che, anche il bambino, come lui e come quasi ogni bimbo d’America, amava il baseball. «Tifi anche tu per i Robins[2], vero? Perché loro sono i più forti del mondo e Robinson è –»

«La seconda base più forte dell’intero pianeta!» fu Steve a terminare la frase e stringere tra le mani quel piccolo trofeo lo fece sentire partecipe di qualcosa di importante.

Bucky quasi saltò sul posto per la contentezza. «Esatto! Sapevo di aver fatto bene a volerti come amico! Comunque quella la puoi tenere tu per un po’ e domani la vengo a riprendere.»

«Ma sei sicuro?»

«Certo. Ormai sei il mio migliore amico e quello che è mio è tuo. Funziona così.»

Steve guardò la palla da baseball. La teneva come fosse fatta di cristallo, come se davvero fosse un tesoro prezioso che quel bambino apparso alla sua finestra come per magia aveva voluto affidare proprio a lui.

Si voltò, corricchiò per i due metri e mezzo che lo separavano dal letto, smosse trapunta e coperta e afferrò il blocco da disegno. Quando tornò da Bucky glielo consegnò. «Me l’ha regalato la mia mamma per il mio compleanno. Se vuoi puoi disegnarci anche tu.»

Tenne gli occhi bassi, sapeva che non c’era paragone con il tesoro di Bucky, ma non possedeva nulla di valore e non esisteva nulla che amasse più di sua madre e dell’arte e quel blocco rappresentava tutte e due le cose.

A pensarci era probabile che quel bambino avesse già tutti i blocchi da disegno e i pastelli che volesse. Ma Bucky lo prese, lo sfogliò e ne ammirò affascinato i disegni che già lo riempivano in parte.

Non gli disse niente, si scambiarono i doni e si sorrisero, perché certe cose andavano fatte in silenzio, perché il sorriso spiegato sulle labbra e gli occhietti vivaci dei loro dæmon che si cercavano e si trovavano dicevano tutto quello che c’era da dire.

Bucky si portò alla finestra, pronto a tornare da dove era venuto, mentre Moonie agitava una zampotta in saluto verso i due nuovi amichetti. Prima di scavalcarla si voltò a guardare Steve. «Adesso ci credi nel Destino?»

E il bambino biondo ridacchiò, mentre Sun ricambiava il saluto della dæmon. «Un po’.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Jackie Robinson è stato il primo giocatore afroamericano a militare nella Magior League Baseball nell’epoca moderna. Per i più pignoli i conti non torneranno, è entrato a far parte dei Dodgers solo nel ‘47, mentre la fic è ambientata qualche decennio prima. Al solito: who cares! L’ho trovato perfetto per Buck e visto che il tempo è relativo (?) I do what I want!  
[2] Robins era uno dei nickname in uso dai fans per chiamare la squadra dei Brooklyn Dodgers.  
\---  
Qualche nota veloce:  
Non necessariamente le regole dei dæmon di questa fic seguono quelle del libro/film/serie, ma per la maggior parte si rifaranno a quelle. Se ci sarà qualcosa di particolare verrà segnato di volta in volta.  
Per il bg del padre di Steve (alcol, abusi e morto in guerra) mi sono rifatta al miscuglio tra film e fumetti, non leggo questi ultimi, ho trovato in rete qualche tavola e tanto mi basta.  
La raccolta sarà formata da oneshot (o flashfic, ma da come tutto quello che scrivo ultimamente si allunga, ne dubito) tutte dedicate allo stesso au e ambiente. Ma seppure vorrei cercare di seguire un ordine cronologico, si tratta pur sempre di una raccolta, non di una longfic.  
Scritta per il Writober 2019 @Fanwriter.it - prompt: 4 ottobre - dæmon!au & per la Stucky Bingo 2019, casella: Break-in


End file.
